


Making the Call

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Actor RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief Allusion to Wincest subtext, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, In that the boys are are not married to Gen or Danneel, M/M, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Jensen said if the show went to 11 seasons he was going to call Welling and say “suck it!” At a Con, when asked if he had made the call (after the 11th season pickup) he said not yet--they were waiting until the end of filming of season 10 as that would mean they had officially filmed one more episode than Smallville ever did. I've not heard/read any story of that phone call so I decided to write my own take on it.





	Making the Call

“Well?” Jared said, leaning into his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“It’s ringing,” Jensen said, swatting affectionately at him. 

“Bet we get voice mail.”

“If we do--hey! Hi, Tommy!” Jensen’s mouth widened into a huge smile. 

“Hi Superman!” Jared shouted into the phone. 

Jensen shot him a look. “Yeah, that was doofus. Hang on, I’m going to put you on speakerphone.” He did so, setting the phone down on the little table in front of the sofa in his trailer. 

“Can you hear me now?” Jared giggled. 

“Are you both drunk?” Tom Welling’s voice came through loud and clear.

“Maybe a bit tipsy. We just finished filming the final scenes of Season 10. Not even pick ups left. Bob Singer popped some champagne to celebrate. They’re getting ready for the wrap party. But we had to call first.” Jensen couldn’t keep the grin out of his voice. 

Tom sighed, audibly. “All right. I know what’s coming. I’m ready.”

Jensen and Jared looked at each other then both leaned in and down. “Suck it, Welling!” They said together then fell against each other, laughing. 

Jensen could almost see disapproval and laughter warring on his friend’s face. 

“Yes, yes, your show lasted longer than mine. Congratulations, assholes.”

“Plus,” Jared said, still giggly, “I met my Jensen on the show.” He looped an arm around Jen and gave him a noisy kiss on the cheek. “Best thing to ever happen to me.”

“Me or the show?” Jensen asked, amused and curious. 

“Both.” Jared kissed his cheek again, missing slightly and basically kissing Jensen’s eye. 

“You’re such a sap, Padawhatever.”

“You love me.” Jared burrowed deeper into his arms. 

“Excuse me, but before this turns into either a Lifetime movie or a gay porno, let me just say congratulations and hang up,” Welling’s voice cut through. 

“Yeah. Jen and I need to go have hot celebratory sex now,” Jared said, heat underlying his tipsy words. 

“We need to call Rosenbaum too,” Jensen said, reaching to grab the phone to hang up. “Then you two can call each other and cry about being such losers.” He joked. 

“Oh, no need to call Mike,” Tom said in a deceptively casual voice. “I’ll just run upstairs, back to my bedroom, and let him know that you guys finally made it through 10 seasons of even more gay subtext than Clark and Lex did. Though I’m not sure how much he’ll appreciate being woken up. I did kind of tire him out last night.” With an almost audible smirk, Welling hung up. 

Jared and Jensen looked at each other, shocked out of their slightly inebriated state. 

“Did he just…?”

“Did you hear that….?”

They looked at each other, shrugged and began their celebration. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> If you think any warnings/tags should be added or changed, please let me know.


End file.
